tân y tywyllwch
by estron-lleol
Summary: disclaimer : the story is written in welsh, at the time of writing this doesn't have a welsh option for language gwelon ni stori rhwng fflerion o enw tania, ac umbrion oi enw gwale. mi dechreuon nhw mewn sefydliad od, ond arol tipyn o amser bydd nhw yn dechrau 'agor lan' i ei gilydd.
1. prolog

if you would like to see this story translated properly into english there is a pole on my profile. go there to vote about what i should do with the welsh one.

-estron-lleol

* * *

fe cerddodd tania trwyr coedwig dwys, mi roedd hi yn fflerion bach, llai nai ddyle ond doedd yni ddim yn ei boddran hi. beth oedd yn ei boddran hi oedd y faith doedd na neb a oedd eisiau cael rhyw efo hi, na oedd neb eisiau cael phlant efoi.

pryd oedd tania yn plentyn bach, ifi bach, mi roedd hi yn breuddwydio trwyr dydd am ffeindio cariad, am cael bechgyn i gwario ei amser efo, mi edrychodd hi ar bechgyn yn eu llwyth, mi edrychon a sut wnaeth y ferched arall siarad efo y bechgyn, ac gwelodd tania bydd e'n sialens i cael bechgyn i ei garu hi, ac or pwynt yna'mlaen ni triodd tania undrw beth i helpu ei problem ond crio prydbynnag collodd posibilrwydd o bachgen i merch arall.

cyn undrwbeth trais-fel gallu digwydd i hi, neu y bachgen hoffodd, rhedodd tania i ffwrdd oi llwyth i fyw a ben ei hun. ffindiodd coedwig dwys a dywyll i helpu colli y pobol a oedd tsiaso hi, ond ni roedd hynna wedi gweithio efo un ffigwr...


	2. y dechrau o rhywbeth

rhedodd tania mor gyflum a gallai, mi roedd y ffigwr a oedd yn ddilyn hi dal lan ati. dechreuodd tania teimlo wan, ni alli mynd ymlaen am hirach. "tyrd yma... rydych yn ffoi mewn ofer" bloeddiodd y ffigwr, sgrechiodd tania, wedyn achos yr tywyllwch wnaethi bwrw mewn i boncyff coed derw, ac mae popeth yn mynd ddu.

munudau wedyn deffrodd tania, gwelon fod y ffigwr yn sefyll wrth ei ymyl. llynciodd tania ac eisteddai lan. "perffaith chi wedi codi" dwedodd y ffigwr yn sydyn, wedyn wnaeth y ffigwr rhoi ei pawen allan tuag at tania "fy enw i yn gwalo, byth ydy dy enw di", edrychodd tania at gwalo, wnaethi dal pawen gwalo yn pawen ei hun ac siglodd eu pawenau.

"enw i yn tania" dwedodd yn araf, stopiodd y ddau siglo eu pawen ac safodd hi i fyny, edrychai at y coedwig dywyll dwys, wedyn edrychai a gwalo, mi roedd gwalo ffyr ddu dywyll, cylchau gwag melyn dros ei corff, efo un trwchus ar ei talcen. wedyn wnaeth tania cofio sut wnaeth hi cael yma, syrthiodd tania i safiad isel, mi roedd eisau crafu craith enfawr mewn wyneb gwalo. mae gwalo yn gweld hyn ac yn camu ynol, "pham oeddet yn tsiaso fi" gwaeddodd tania

"mi roeddwn eisiau siarad efo chi, ond wnaethoch rhedeg bant, felly wnaethom dilyn chi mewn i'r coedwig" dwedodd gwalo gan gwenu tipyn, wnaeth tania symud tuag at gwalo,

"rhydw i'n mynd torri ti ddarn wrth ddarn, fyddwn yn bwrw ti, brathu ti, crafu ti tan bod chin anadly dwfn" dwedodd tania yn grac, glaswnodd gwalo

"os ydych eisau fi, i anadly dwfn, gallwn meddwl am un ffordd gallwch gwneud hynnu" jociodd gwalo, neidiodd tania tuag at gwalo, "rhydw i'n mynd i dy lladd ti" gwaeddodd mewn dicter pur, wedyn wnaeth tania teimlo y llawr ar ei cefn, ac pawenau ar ei ysgwyddau, ydrychai lan i weld gwalo yn pinio hi lawr

"pam ydych eisiau lladd fi, os byddwch yn lladd fi, byddwch yn colli dy unig siawns..."

"siawns o beth" dwedodd tania wrth torri adraws

"peidwch poeni" dweddodd efo swniad o tristwch tu ol, edrychodd lawr at frest tania, dechreuodd tania wriglo tipyn

"ydyt ti gallu cael bant o fi" dwedau yn dawel, neidiodd gwala tipyn

"oce', sori tania" dweda gwalo wrth cael bant tania, teimlodd gwalo rhywbeth yn ei bol, teimlad fel bod cannoedd o pili-palas yn headfan mewn ei stumog.

"pam oeddwch eisau siarad efo mi, bron neb yn eisau siarad efo mi"dwedodd tania yn gyflum, wnaeth gwalo rhoi ei pawen dros ceg tanio, edrychodd mewn i llygaid tania

"cai dy ceg...peidiwch poeni... a ydych eisau mynd nol i'r llwyth" gofynnodd gwalo'n truenus

"na" dwedodd tania yn gyflym wrth edrych at y llawr,wnaeth gwalo dilyn ei olwg

"pam, mi roedd chi un or pobol ffefryn fi..aehr..pobol" dwedodd gwalo gochi, yr ail rhan tipyn gyflymach na'r cyn. wnaeth tania edrych lan at gwalo yn dryslud, cyn allai dweud undrw beth wnaeth gwalo dechrau siarad eto "beth bynnag, bydd rhaid i ni ffindio lloches am y nos os dydych chi ddim eisiau mynd nol"

"pam ni" gofynnodd tania wrth gochi,wnaeth gwalo glaswenu

"achos fyddwch chi byth galli fyw mas yma ar ben eich hun" dwedodd wrth giglan tipyn

"oi" dwed tania gan pwdu, wnaeth gwalo cerdded lan i tania tan bod y ddai trwyn wrth trwyn,wnaeth y ddau cochi fwy

"dydy llosgi popeth i lawr ddim yn ffordd dda o goroesi mewn yr man yma... undrw pryd nawr dire'efo fi " dwedodd gwalo wrth cerdded i ffwrdd. arol eiliad dilynodd tania gwalo.


	3. tân cyfnos

wnaeth tania dilyn gwalo am munudau wrth i'r awyr newid o lliw gwyn dywyll i oren, ac efo'r golau newid wnaeth y tymheredd gostwng cyflym. mewn amser mi roedd tania yn teimlo eitha oer, ond doedd gwalo ddim yn dangos undrw arwydd ei fod yn oer. roedd gwalo yn teimlo cyffroes ar ei meddyliadau ac ei ffantasïau, id oedd undrw un yma i cael clecs amdani y ddwy o nhw.  
arol munudau o cerdded fe ffeindion ogaf bach mewn ochr domen o dir. roedd y twll yn y wal yn bach. roddodd gwalo ei pen trwy'r twll, mi roedd yr ogof yn tywyll ond roedd gwalo gallu gweld yn y tywyllwch mi roedd yr ogof yn gwag. "tania, ydych chi gallu gweld yn y tywyllwch o gwbl" gofynnodd gwalo wrth edrych mewn yr ogof "nah..." dwed tania heb meddwl, mi roedd hi yn edrych at pen ol gwalo, tynodd gwalo ei pen allan o'r twll "oce... a gallwch helpu fi..." dwedodd gwalo wrth troi rownd, ni sylwodd tania hyn, "beth ydych yn wneud" gofynnodd gwalo, neidiodd tania a gochiodd hi fwy.  
"dd...dd...ddim b...byd" dwed tania wrth cecial, cafodd gwalo syniad o'r hyn roedd tania'n ei wneud "peidiwch poeni, os oedd dy chynfon nid mor blewog wedyn byddwn i'n wneud yr un peth" meddai Gwalo yn awgrymog, wnaeth gwyneb tania newid o oren i coch dwfn, chwarddodd gwalo yn dawel "be'..." meddai tania yn dawel wedi drysu. mae delweddau rhywiol wedi decherau saethu trwy ei dychymig, delwedday mae'n hawdd i dweud yn eitha rhyfedd i tania, delweddau ble yn yr gorffenol y byddyn dod efo teimladau o tristwch a gofid o adnabod bod ddim siawns, ond y tro yma, efo y ddwy o nhw ac y ddau o nhw yn unig.  
"helo, ydych yma... o gwalo i tania ydych yn cael neges i" brongwaeddwyd gwalo. blinciodd tania tipyn o weithiau cyn siglo ei pen "ie, ddim ond meddwl am beth wnaethoch dweud, beth ydych chi eisau ni i wneud" meddai tania "mae'n dywyll yn yr ogof, ac dydy chi ddim gallu gweld mor dda yn y dywyll..."  
"ie"  
"felly, dyma beth rhydw i'n meddwl... os ydyn ni ffindio pethau fflamadwy ac wedyn thanio nhw am olau a wres" dwedodd gwalo llawn cyffro, mae gwalo yn tipyn o byromaniad "oce', a ydych yn eisau fi i defnyddio fy mhwreau i tanio y dan" gofynnodd tania "ie, gallwch aros yma ac amddiffyn yr agoriad, byddwn i yn edrych am tannwydd, oce'" meddai gwalo wrth cerdded i ffwrdd "oce, gweld chi mewn munud" meddai tania mewn llais uchel. eisteddai tania i lawr, meddylai am gwalo. pam oedd gwalo efo enw rhyfedd, pam nad tania wedi gweld'o oblaen, ac pam oed gwalo yn ofalu amdani. wnaeth hi cofio beth am digwydd y niwrnod yna, o'r prynhawn i nawr. yr aros am tawelwch ac gwagtod ar strydoedd am cinio, y rehdeg i ffwrdd,wedyn yr aros wrth coeden unig am eiliad ac gweld ffigwr ddu yn y pellter, ac yr digwyddiad codi lan wrth coeden derw mewn coedwig dwys. wedyn cofiodd tania am beth gwalo wedi dweud cwpl o eiliadau ynol, "os oedd dy chynfon nid mor blewog wedyn byddwn i'n wneud yr un peth" cofiai tania wrth glochi'n dwys, edrychai tania nol at ei cynffon, siglodd hi ei cynffon tipyn wedyn daeth syniad i ei pen, gall hi rhoi gwalo tipyn o sioe yn y bore.

roedd y awyr yn ddu pryd cyrraeddodd gwalo, roedd tania yn hapus dros ben i gweld gwalo. daeth gwalo nol efo ceg llawn o brigau, mi roedd gwalo edrych hapus efoi hyn. "da'chi'n barod am y nos" gofynnodd tania, nodiodd gwalo wrth cerdded mewn i'r ogof. cerddodd gwalo allan eto.  
"da'chi'n barod i tanio popeth yn yr ogof" gofynodd gwalo llawn cyffro "ie" meddai tania gyda than yn poer o'i cheg "dewch, mae na pentwr o brigau yn y canol, felly trio chwythi tan fynna" meddai gwalo wrth cerdded mewn i'r ogof, dilynodd tania gwalo mwen i'r ogof "reit dyma'fe'n mynd..." dwed tania cyn i cwmwl fawr o tan llenwi y canol o'r ystafell. temla Gwalo Gwres ar ei wyneb. wedyn mae'r cwmwl o than yn diflanu i dangos tan bach yn canol y ystafell, "wnaeth e gweithio, rhydw i'n mor hapus gallwn i... gallwn i... gallwn i... ahh... rhydwn i mor hapus", edrychodd gwalo ar tania. gwenodd gwalo at tania, gwena tania nol. 


	4. tan bore ac ymlaen

pryd daw y nos cysgodd tania, wnaeth gwalo aros lan i amddiffyn y ddau ohony'n nhw. wrth i'r nos mynd ymlaen blinodd gwalo ac bufarw y dan. wrth i'r haul codi penderfynodd cael egwyl bach. edrychodd gwalo at tania. roedd gwalo yn hoffi beth oeddo'n weld, efo'r golau meddal crepan trwy'r agoriad ogof mi roedd tania bron tywyny. ei ffwr oren dwfn sglainiog, symudiadau bach wrthi anadly'n meddal. wnaeth gwalo teimlo teimlad boeth yn allyrru o'i canol, cerddai draw at tania ai eistedd. dechreuodd gwalo hymian i ei hun i tiwn 'dacw mam yn dwad'. cynhyrfodd tania oi cwympas yn ei cwsg. gwelai gwalo hun ac syfrdanodd. wrth i tania codi gwelodd hi gwalo yn eistedd wrth ei ochr, cochiodd hi wrth weld hyn, cadawodd hi dawel i peidio dangos y bod hi wedi deffro i cael fwyaf o'r sefyllfa yma.  
gall gwelon golau'r diwrnod yn saethu trwy'r agoriad ogof, gall clywon yr pidjiis(pidgeys) yn canu i magu caru. gall weld yr pocemon sgytlan o gwmpas, rhai yn pori a'r gwair a'r planhigion. mae na'r tawelwch naturiol drwy'r lle. torodd y tawelwch heddychlon wrth i tania ymestyn ac mwmian.  
clywodd gwalo y mwmian ac edrychodd at tania "ydych wedi deffro go iawn nawr" dwedodd wrth edrych arni yn slei,  
"beth ydyt meddwl" gofynnodd tania wrth eistedd lan "a ydych yn meddwl ni fyddwn yn sylwi" meddai wrth gwenu ati, cochiodd tania efo wyneb o sioc, wedyn ei hwyneb yn newyd i gwen slei "mi roedd yn cyfri ar hynnu, ond..." meddai wrth sefyll lan "eisteddwch am eiliad..." parhaodd wrth gwthio pen gwalo efo'i pawen "beth os oeddwn i yn..." cerddodd tania o blaen gwalo wynebu i ffwrdd oddi wrtho, sigloi chynffon. "yn wneud hyn, am'chi" meddai wrth plygu ymlaen ac codi'ai cynffon i dangos walo ei tu tania i lliw coch-piws .  
doedd gwalo ddim gallu credu ei lygaid, gallai weld pen o'l tania, mi roedd hi'n eitha ffit, wrthi ei llygaid symyd lawr tipyn syrthiodd glain o poer oi ceg. mi roedd gwalo yn gallu gweld wain tania, teimlodd yn rhyfedd yn ei 'gnawd gwrywaidd', edrychodd i lawr ac i'w ofid fe ganddo godiad, "bydd hyn yn hwyl." meddylodd i ei hun cyn edruch nol tuag at tu ol tania.  
"a ydych chi'n hoffi beth chi'n gweld" gofynnodd tania wrth siglo ei tu ol yn araf, wnaeth pen gwalo dilyn y symudiad "ie... mae'n edrych bert, rydw'in gallu gweld bod eich chof yn well na cof rhai aelodau o dy llwyth" meddai gwalo wrth peidio symud ei olwg o tu ol tania, wnaeth tania gollwng ei chynffon ac troi rownd i edrych at gwalo.  
"dyna digon o hwnna, dydw i ddim eisiau chi cael undrw syniadau nawr, ydw'i" jociodd tania "rhi hwyr" jociodd gwalo ynol wrth i tania gweld ei 'gnawd gwrywaidd' .gollyngod tania ei en wrth edrych lawr corff gwalo tipyn, cochiodd gwalo i lliw tywyllach na lliw cochi tania.  
"beth ydy yna..." meddai tania wrth chyrcyda "ydy hynna dy pidyn" gofynnodd yn ddiniwed "ie... ydych byth wedi gweld un cyn nawr" gofynodd gwalo mewn syndod "wel... na" meddai tania, gollyngodd ei pen mewn siom "peidiwch poeni... sut oeddech yn wybod y ystym profoclyd yna" gofynnodd gwalo wrth rhwbio ei pidyn tipyn "ddoe meddyliais am beth wnaethoch dweaud, ac cefais syniad i gadael chi gweld fy pen ol..."  
"oce" dwedodd gwalo efo bleser yn torri trwy'r llais "wedyn cofiais am pethau wnaeth y merched poblogaeth dwaed... wnaeth i gwneud e'n gywir" meddai tania wrth chwarae efo'r llwch a'r llawr "tania...hih... doeddwn i ddim yn gwybod beth oedd'et yn trio gwneud ond, beth bynnag oedd'et gwneud yn eitha effeithlon" meddai gwalo wrth symyd ei pawen i ffwrdd o'i pidyn, edrychai tania nol lan at wyneb gwalo, cochiodd mwy "diolch... felly beth oeddech wedi gweld?" ofynnodd tania wrth mynd i eisteddai yn erbyn gwalo "doniol gofynnwch chi ynna, i dewud y amlwg cyntaf mi roeddwn yn gallu gweld dy pen ol..."  
"oce..."  
"ac dy wain...ie" meddai gwalo wrth edrych i ffwrdd o tania yn disgwyl y gwaethaf "beth'di yna"ei gofynnwyd yn diniwed, edrychodd arni'n gyflym "a dydych chi ddim yn gwybod beth yw dy wain" godynnodd efo phryder yn ei lais "na" meddai "ydw i gallu cael caniatad i cyffwrdd ti" gofynnodd gwalo wrth siyfflan yn agosach i tania "oce" dwedai tania wrth symud ei pawenau lan ei chorff, symydodd gwalo un oi pawenau uwchben wain tania "dyma yw dy wain ti..."meddai gwalo wrth gostwng ei pawen ar wain tania, wnaeth tania gadael 'gasp' bach oi ceg, smirciodd gwalo "ydy hynna'n teimlo dda" gofynnodd "ie" meddai wrth cau ei llygaid a gwenu "ydy undrw un wedi cyffordd ti lawr yma cyn fi" gofynnodd gwalo wrth rwbio tania yn ara'bach "na"  
"a ydych byth wedi cyffwrdd eich hun"  
"byth, doeddwn i ddim efo undrw angen" meddai wrthi dechrau crynu o'r bleser "oce... os byddech yn aros efo fi, fe fydd rhaid i ti darganfod mwy am dy gorff... ac os chi'n eisie corff fi" meddai gwalo yn slei "beth ydych chi'n meddwl" gofynnodd tania wrth edrych at gwalo "rowch eich pawen fanhyn" dwedodd gwalo wrth tywys un o pawenau tania tuag at ei pidyn, ni wnaeth tania wrthod o gwbl "oh, mae'n dwym" dewdai tania. giglodd gwalo at y gyswllt "oce, nawr pwmpio dy pawen lan a lawr fy mhidyn"meddai gwalo yn slei, dilynodd hi beth dwedodd gwalo, pwmpiodd hi ei pawen lan a lawr 'gnawd gwrywaidd' gwalo cyflymu faint mor gyflym y roedd o yn rhwbio wain tania. 


	5. prynhawn hapus

mi roedd tania ar goll mewn byd o bleser, doedd hi byth wedi teimlo teimlad fel hyn byth yn ei bywyd, teimlad od, tinglang yn symyd draws ei corff, mi roedd hi eisiau phisho ond nid oedd undrw pish i ddod, doedd hi ddim eisiau gadael byd yma. roedd gwalo yn cael hwyl gwilio tania sgwirman o-gwmpas, stopiodd hi rhwbio pidyn gwalo amser yn ol, ond roedd gwalo wedi'i lladd nifer o'i godiadau yn ei bywyd felly roedd cymryd drosodd yn hawdd.  
munudau o'r gem yma cyn i tania dod i diwedd'i rhaff, crynodd yn cryf, ac slympi ar llawr'r ogof. sniffia gwalo ei pawen a oedd ar wain tania eiliadau cyn, roedd ei pawen yn sgleiniog ac yn gludiog, roedd yn arogli fel cymysgedd o mel ac afalau "he,ast sensatif" meddyliodd gwalo i ei hun,arosodd am tania i cael at ei hun ac codi lan o'r llawr, yr holl amser yn meddwl am beth i dweud.  
roedd tania yn teimlon penysgafn, byth yn ei bywyd teimlodd rhywbeth mor ffrwydriadol, edrychai rownd am gwalo, gwelai o yn sefyll lan "a oedd hynna beth oeddech wedi ei phlanio am bore'ma" gofynnodd wrth edrych syth mewn i llygaid tania, roedd popeth rownd hi'n dechrau dod nol i'r normal.  
"na, ond oedd hynni'n well, a'dych eise wneud hynna'to" meddai wrth cerdded yn lingdilong i'r pentwr o swt sy'n mudlosgi. cyn gall gwalo ateb wnaeth tania troi rownd ac pownsio tuag at gwalo ac pinio fo i'r llawr "dweud ie, rhydw i eisau teimlo yn dda eto" meddai wrth siglo ei pen ol yn araf "y... na... mae rhaid i ni mynd allan o'r ogof i..." meddiau cyn i tania torri throsodd "na na na... byddwn ni yn aros yma am cwpwl mwy o munudau ac yn cael hwyl ie..." meddai tania, wnaeth gwalo rhoi allan grwol dwfn wrth gwthio tania i fod o uwchben tania, saethodd llygaid tania ar agor "byddwn ni yn adael yr ogof ac mynd i'r afon agosa am diod ac i glanhau ein hyn..."bloiddiodd "...os ydych eisiau gwneud pethau rhywiol wedyn bydd rhaid i chi aros tan nos nesa, oce" meddai yn dawelach "oce... ac gwalo"  
"be'"  
"mae dy pidyn yn rhwbio fy wain" dwed tania wrth edrych rhwng y ddai o nhw, cochiodd gwalo wrth cael bant o tania.  
"sori am hynna..." meddai gwalo "rowch amser ifi aros i'fo mynd lawr" meddai gwalo wrth cerdded i wal ac eistedd ai cefn at tania. wnaeth tania symud i heistedd a'i chefn wrth cefn gwalo, "pidwch..."meddai gwalo mewn siom "pam dy'ch swinio'n drist?" gofynnodd tania yn dawel "dim byd" dwed Gwalo yn dawlach

symudyn ymlaen i tua awr a hanner wedyn. roedd gwalo dal i eistedd wrth y wal ac roedd tania yn cerdded mewn cylchoedd rownd yr ogof, roedd na tawelwch llwyr yn y ogof, "oce' da'chi'a'ch pen'ol'n barod i mynd cael dwr ac ymolchi" gofynodd gwalo wrth sefyll lan "iep" meddai tania wrth cerdded draw'r 'drws' yr ogof,dilynodd gwalo tania. cerddon y ddau/ddwy ohony nhw'n araf trwy'r coedwig dwys tan cyrraeddon nhw ystym o afon,ni roedd yr afon yn dwfn ond roedd tania'n dechrau teimlo'n pryderus, mi roedd gwalo'n gallu gweld hyn "tania?..." gofynnodd "ie"  
"be'sy'n bod?"  
"s'dim byd..." dwed tania wrth crynu tipyn "dim ond dwr, dydw i ddim yn hoffi gweld mor gymaint", edrychodd gwalo tuag at tania cyn edrych nol at yr afon.  
"a'dych eisau dipio ac mynd i cael bwyd te' " meddai gwalo. edrychodd tania at gwalo "ie" sibrydodd, wnaeth gwalo rhoi nod 'cyn' cerdded nol mewn i'r goedwig

arol tipyn o hela ac cael rhywbeth i bwyta. wnaeth y dau mynd nol i'r ogof. doedd tania ddim eisau mynd nol mewn i'r ogof arol y bore na o aros am tua awr. felly roedd y ddwy ohoni nhw yn ymlacio ar dom yr ogof. mi roedd hi'n diwrnod braf. roedd y haul yn tywyny efoi tymheredd yn gwasgu lawr ar pawb. roedd y gwynt yn ysgafn trwyr coedwig, fe roedd yn cadw popeth yn tymheredd neis. roedd tania yn meddwl am nifer o pethay. enwedig gwalo, ac rhai oi petheu. roedd gwalo yn meddwl sut i cael ar ochr gwell tania, achos foment bore'ma yn yr ogof. wnaeth tania siglo lan i bod yn orffwys wrth ochr gwalo, ni wnaeth gwalo poeni am hyn, roedd o'n hapus am cael rhywyn wrth ei ochr arol nifer o blynyddoedd o bod ar ben ei hun. fe roedd o wedy bod ar ben ei hun ers iddo esblygu i mewn i ymbrion. ers hynni fe roedd ar ben ei hun, ond cael undrw un i fod efo. fe roedd gwalo yn gwybod fod wedi agor lan yn gyflym i tania am nifer o rhesymau. ac faint mor gyflym roedd tania yn bodlon i mynd ymlaen efo beth bynnag oedd gwalo yn gwneud. mi roedd na'n wneud gwalo teimlo'n hapus. Ac i dweud y gwir, roedd y ddau yn hapusach na byth erioid. wnaeth y ddau gwylio yr haul symud adraws y awyr. y cymylau yn araf iw cuddio. mi roedd prynhawn hyn yn perffaith. 


End file.
